


No Worries, We Still Have Time

by Banne



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Fictober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banne/pseuds/Banne
Summary: Fenris worries about Hawke's safe return.





	No Worries, We Still Have Time

Fenris sat, wearing full armour, on the edge of the bed. The space, which normally felt far too ostentatious for either occupant became even worse when solitary. Orana had let him into the estate without question or the need for conversation.

Hawke had promised to be home by now.

Instead, Fenris could only hold onto the Hawke crest and the letter. He had read it slowly several times, thinking of how much Hawke had changed his life that he could read now. 

_No worries, we still have time._

Siding with a mage was not something Fenris had expected to enjoy doing. But Hawke was so different from the Tevinter mages. Fenris knew his love could be counted on to be by his side in combat, especially if that combat was against slavers or other mages. In fact, sometimes it seemed like Hawke would put in extra work to find every group of slavers who passed through or near Kirkwall, just so the two of them could fight together. 

They had not had the chance to fight back-to-back for quite some time now. 

Fenris started to wonder if this was some kind of divine punishment for all of his actions. He had killed the innocent and done many more depraved things under Danarius. He had done many regrettable actions of his own free will as well. _Please Maker. Hawke does not deserve to be punished in my stead._

Predictably, the Maker did not respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this set during DA2 or after? I have no idea either.


End file.
